


Wild Things

by SunAndMoon (LadyMorgaine)



Series: Vampires Before Christmas [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgaine/pseuds/SunAndMoon
Summary: Taking a little time for themselves away from protecting the others, Mingyu and Wonwoo talk about the past, the future and their plans. Along the way a great deal of smut happens.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Vampires Before Christmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580371
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Wild Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yukshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukshi/gifts).



> This is pretty much just smut. Timeline-wise, it takes place somewhere in 'Into The Future'.

Wonwoo idled on the grass of the slight hill on the island, enjoying the spectacular sunset over the Venetian islands: pinks and oranges and dusky purples all smeared like an inchoate, lovely mess on the sky. Behind him, the portable CD player spilled notes from somewhere in the Blue Danube in the air, and a bowl of grapes and figs sat near his drooping fingers as he read. He didn’t pay too much attention to the words, however; just beyond all of _that_ his mate sat, looking from the painting to him and back, adding little dabs every so often. It was Mingyu’s greatest hobby, perfected through their many years of marriage together. Wonwoo’s greatest hobby – watching Mingyu – was considerably older than that, but still no less enjoyable.

“ _Tesoro,_ ” he said lowly, idly, just to see Mingyu’s eyes again. In this salmon-hued light, they looked almost golden, almost as amber as their son’s. “How much longer is this going to take? I grow hungry.”

Mingyu’s ears still flushed delightfully even after so many centuries together. _Hunger_ had nothing to do with a need for sustenance. Sometimes Wonwoo wondered how such a very fierce man could also be so soft, but he loved it. His mate really was his treasure.

“A little more,” Mingyu said. “The light’s just right at this angle. Don’t you dare move.”

Wonwoo’s laughter was subliminal, deep in his throat, and he flicked his eyes towards the setting sun, then back, enjoying the way the light gilded Mingyu’s bare back. They had swum earlier, chased each other up and down the beautiful private beach – it really was the perfect weekend.

Inevitably, just as the thought of perfection crept into his mind, reality intruded in the form of Antonio, who wandered up the hill with a cell in his hand and his eyes virtuously closed. “ _Serenissimo_ ,” he said. “ _Principe._ Your son is on the line for you.”

Wonwoo suppressed a sigh, but it had been entirely too long since Hansol had called. “Over here, Antonio,” he called. “Open your eyes before you fall in a hole, man.”

Antonio opened his eyes the perfect width for a manservant who had learnt that his patrons weren’t always discreet: just enough to walk safely, really. He brought the phone over and made his way down the hill again, there to stand with the rest of Mingyu’s guard. Wonwoo, clicking his tongue, lifted the phone to his ear as he struggled to remain still otherwise. “This is a surprise,” he teased. “I thought you had forgotten your poor parents. How are things in wet England? Still wet?”

Hansol’s voice, almost as low as his, laughed softly in his ear. “Still wet, _abeoji,_ ” he muttered. “Something has happened… two somethings, one wonderful and one not.”

“Bad news first,” Wonwoo said, a tenet he had learnt through his long life. Concentrate on surviving the bad, and the good can only pleasant surprise you. “Wait, hold on, shout hello to your _papa_ first.” He pulled the phone away from his ear, pointing it at Mingyu with a mouthed ‘Hansolie’ on his lips.

Hansol obliged, clearly embarrassed to be shouting into the phone, but Mingyu beamed at the greeting and sent several obnoxious kissing sounds back before Wonwoo pulled it back. “Now, he said. “Bad news?”

Hansol hmmed. “There was an explosion at Siddeley, and Seungcheol- _samchon_ and his family have all moved to Gunsloe. They’re still investigating whether it’s foul play or mechanical failure of some sort.”

Wonwoo’s expression darkened as he sat up. “What?” he said coolly into the phone. “What happened? Are there problems at Gunsloe too? You were watching their one friend, right?”

“And Soonyoung- _samchon_ ’s mate Jihoon is very pregnant. Twins. Soonyoung- _samchon_ asked if I could phone and ask if you two could come as well. Minseokie and Eleanor are here, and Channie got badly injured saving them and Jihoonie-hyung.” Hansol paused. “And… and I met someone, _abeoji_. He’s here as well. Um, someone important.”

Wonwoo paused, confused. Mingyu, reading his expressions, straightened as well, relaxation falling off his face. ‘What is it?’ he mouthed to Wonwoo, and Wonwoo was forced to shake his head and hold his hand up to ask for time. “Someone… important?” he questioned carefully. “Of course we will come, but I don’t understand what you mean.”

“Like you and _papa_ ,” Hansol said softly, voice soft. “My… everything, I think. I… I think I might be in love. Seungkwanie, the guy I was protecting.” A pause. “Will you come?”

Wonwoo’s breath halted, heart thudding. “I… of course,” he murmured, abruptly wanting to laugh. “We’ll be there as soon as possible.”

The call ended and he pulled the phone away from his ear, looking at it as if a miracle had occurred. Hansol was so independent, so much his own person, and yet still his baby in his heart. He remembered his face right after birth, remembered Mingyu’s tired one, and abruptly he looked up at his beloved mate.

Mingyu frowned at his expression. “What?” he said urgently. “Is something wrong? You look strange, does he need us?”

“I… yes,” Wonwoo struggled out, smile slowly spreading until he beamed at his mate. “It seems our boy has finally met his heart. I… so young?”

Mingyu blinked, then dropped the brushes and things to leap onto him, eager. “What? Is it that one we saw on his Instagram? The one with the cheeks and the cute smile? The clever one, the historian?” He bounced on Wonwoo’s abs, grinning. “Are we going there? We’re going there, right? I’ll have to take presents along, he was sooo cute, and the doggie was the most precious and…”

Wonwoo grunted, feeling his very solid mate drive most of the air out of his lungs. “Hey,” he got out, reaching up to still his excited, wolfy posturings. “We don’t have time for presents and luggage,” he warned. “He called to ask us to help protect the babies there, something bad has happened as well. We’ll have to make haste.”

Mingyu stilled, expression momentarily worried before his expression lightened, became fey and amused. “It’s been ages since I spread my legs. Can you still ride, husband?” he asked, bending to kiss gently at Wonwoo’s lips. “Or have your thighs grown weak with all the times I’ve ridden _you_?”

Wonwoo rested back, satisfaction curling around the worry in his belly. _“Tesoro_ ,” he said idly. “Am I not, in all things, still your teacher? As soon as we’re there, I’ll be happy to … re-educate you.”

Mingyu shivered happily, stealing a last kiss before hopping up. “Come on,” he said, pulling Wonwoo up before shouting over his shoulder. “Antonio? Get the jet ready, we need to go to England!”

_“Si, Serenissimo,”_ floated from lower down the hill. “ _Immediamente!”_

* * *

Mingyu had made up speed from the private airport they had landed at to Gunsloe, long strides eating up the distance to his son. It had been too long since he had the opportunity to run as a wolf with his mate on his back; not even the meeting with Seokmin-ssi had dimmed the pleasure very much, and meeting Seungkwanie had been an immense pleasure. He approved _so much_ of him, the brilliance and drive and integrity in his eyes and in his being. He approved of the look in his son’s eyes too, the helplessly fond love-eyes that followed the other boy around.

The first few days at Gunsloe were quiet. He and Wonwoo learnt the lay of the land from the boundary lines around the ancient old estate, to the updates from Seungcheol and Jeonghan, to the delight of playing with the babies. It felt so good to be amongst his family again, no matter how much he loved Venice and his life there.

The _other_ portion of his life had come on the second afternoon as he prowled the woods in his wolf form: the packs came to pay their courtesies, recognising him as affiliated if not as close as the bond his son had with them. Sometimes, Mingyu envied the fact that Hansol had somehow inherited just enough of the curse to be able to speak with animals; he had lost that if not the ability to shift when the curse had been broken. They seemed in good condition, introduced their pups – adorable little balls of wool! – to him and left him to roam as he wished.

He strove up one hill through the primeval forest and down, then up to another hill, one that buzzed a bit against his perceptions – nothing unpleasant, just a bit more real, like a weaker version of the church on the island that they guarded. Just on the edge of twilight he changed back and sat down near a sort of copse, leaning back against a convenient rock as he dug his cell out of the bag he had dragged with him. The air was very fresh in his lungs, untainted by industry or people, and wet from the earlier rain; he took a few pictures that didn’t come out well and sat back to think of his mate.

It had been in a forest like this one where he had met Wonwoo first: the vampire had been quick and fierce and strong, able to fight hand-to-claw with him over many matches before friendship finally developed between them. Even now the clashing fury of those long months made his mouth curl into a self-satisfied smile – he would _never_ have been happy with anyone else, and the vampire had been strong enough to tame the wolf in him as well, often so deliciously…

Just the thought of the back-and-forth lit the blood in his veins now, teased another smile out of him. Truly, he hadn’t minded being the one that ended up howling on his belly: his love had been fierce and passionate and sure, and a century later he had bought the estate his home cave had been in just so they could recreate that first night behind the waterfall over and over again.

“Mhm,” he muttered, reaching a hand to swipe down one upturned, entirely naked thigh so he could palm himself. He had made a crack about Wonwoo’s thigh strength earlier that week and had paid for it almost immediately, but the pleasant sting of it had long since passed and there were so many people at the admittedly big house that it had been difficult to pin down a moment for them. That didn’t even include Hansolie, who had begged him not to make things awkward, and Seungkwanie catching them this morning in the attic had very _definitely_ been awkward. Funny as hell, but awkward – the poor child had nearly fallen down the attic ladder in his haste to get out.

“What’s this?” a deep voice said from the thick forested vegetation a bit away from him. “I seem to have discovered a shameless, naked person. How _strange_.”

Mingyu huffed a laugh and removed his hand, turning his gaze to his mate. “I was thinking of the very first time you discovered a shameless, naked person in the woods,” he teased, holding the hand to invite Wonwoo closer. “Do you remember? It was in a wood much like this one, very wild still.”

Wonwoo ambled closer and inveigled himself behind Mingyu, protecting his naked back with his chest and the coat he half-pulled around them both, legs moving to frame his. “I remember,” he said fondly, dropping kisses on top of Mingyu’s wild hair. “I _also_ remember you did your best to go for my throat, convinced I had made a pact with the nobles.”

Mingyu laughed softly at that, wiggling into his mate’s lap – he could stand the forested mulch and moss against his butt, but why do that when there was an entirely delicious lap free? “Come on,” he said, toes curling into the mulch as he rested his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder. “I stopped almost immediately. The rest was just foreplay.”

“Immediately meaning two weeks of nearly dying from a dire wolf that had it out for me,” Wonwoo reproved, grinning as he reached to remove little twigs and leaves from Mingyu’s hair. “Ai, _jagi_ , you’re still as wild as ever, even with the curse no longer afflicting you.”

“You like me wild,” Mingyu said with the supreme confidence of centuries comfortably knowing that fact.

Wonwoo dropped his mouth to Mingyu’s ear, gently biting at the earlobe. “It’s when you’re at your wildest that I love you most,” he rasped softly as his hands went to wipe Mingyu’s long, naked legs clean from detritus. “Didn’t I prove that to you the first time, and innumerable times since?”

Mingyu shivered delicately at his mate’s touch, enjoying the slow, steady climb of heat in his belly. “Well…” he drawled out lazily, teasing.

Another pecking kiss before Wonwoo’s hands moved to slip under the coat and rest on his belly, fingers tickling between the hard delineations of his abs. “If it’s been that long that you’ve forgotten, _tesoro_ , I could remind you? I remember it all vividly… how you sucked me off so desperately that you choked, and when you got on your knees and lifted your hips so sweetly for me, begging me to fuck you… how you continued begging me even though you were crying and so full of my seed you were round and dripping.”

Mingyu swallowed the sudden rush of saliva in his mouth down. He had discovered many, _many_ kinks that night under Wonwoo’s talented hands. “Cheat,” he accused lovingly as his husband petted his abs. “Having an eidetic memory is such a cheat.”

Wonwoo laughed softly. “It’s an asset,” he corrected, massaging Mingyu’s stomach in slow circular motions. “Every night when we sleep now, and I can’t get there, I relive those memories of my puppy all satisfied and wriggling because I’ve filled him so nicely he can’t even roll over without effort.”

The filthy talk went straight to Mingyu’s head, stirring him enough to press away from Wonwoo so that he could turn and straddle his lap. It really was his favourite position, even with a couple of layers of materials keeping his mate’s cock away from him. “It’s not as if you said no thanks,” he muttered with scalding cheeks, leaning to press pouting little kisses against Wonwoo’s smile. “Besides, you like me like that too.”

Wonwoo laughed again, fondly stroking up Mingyu’s long, lean back before he wrapped his arms around the thin waist. “I like you every way I can have you,” he murmured against Mingyu’s lips, claiming them for a long, slow kiss that saw his tongue darting into his mate’s mouth, eager to reclaim conquered territory. Long minutes passed as he concentrated on drinking his little sighs of pleasure. “I always have, and I always will. And…” he paused.

“And?” Mingyu asked, eyes smoky and dark with desire as he leant back a little, concentrating on undoing Wonwoo’s neat buttons very, very slowly to press kisses against his elegant collarbones.

Wonwoo thudded his head back against the stone, ignoring the rough mossy surface of it as Mingyu delicately bit at his collarbones, sucking marks into the thin flesh there. “And in the past few weeks, between the twins and those still on the way, I’ve been wondering if it’s not time to try again. You’ve always wanted a big family, and things are steadier now than they were a few centuries again, especially with this many vampires in one area…”

Mingyu paused, lifted his head and stared Wonwoo dead in the eye, expression unwontedly serious. “Do you mean that?” he asked, tilting his head. “You’ve always been so against it; even Hansolie was a happy accident rather than planned, and you’ve always said no afterwards.”

Wonwoo reached to tuck his fingertips beneath Mingyu’s chin. “I’ve always been worried about you, _tesoro_ ,” he explained. “It’s a long time to be out of action, and Venice isn’t what I’d call a safe place at all. Here, now… perhaps. If it’s truly your wish?”

Dipping to kiss Wonwoo’s palm, Mingyu smiled tremulously. “ _Jagi_ , I’ve wanted them since we got together. You _know_ that.”

Wonwoo tilted his head. “Do you have courage enough to let me take care of you again? Because you moaned so much about it last time…”

“I don’t mind you taking care of me sensibly!” Mingyu said with a little ire. “But you were…” He paused as rain started sifting down on them again. “Oh dear, and there isn’t even a cave around here so we can pretend the rain is a waterfall.”

Looking up and around, Wonwoo grinned. “No, but there’s something else… come on.” He sat forward, leaning to pick Mingyu up and hold him against his chest protectively before he turned to press past the rock, deeper into the little copse close to the top of the hill. Right at its apex, a large stone had quite a few shorter trees surrounding it, providing them with a little shelter against the rain. He tested the moss on the ground before putting Mingyu down on it – soft and springy – and reached out with one hand to press Mingyu’s back to the ground, leaning in to give him a soft, sweet kiss. “There,” he whispered. “Now you can be as wild as you want, and at most our feet will get wet.”

Mingyu breathed out softly and slowly, ludicrously turned on by the combination of outdoors and his mate leaning over him still fully clothed. There was something magical in the air, slowly relaxing the knots of tension low in his spine and burning deep in his mind – the place felt like _home_ , perfectly so, and he reached up to his mate with hungry arms. “No-one around to see us now,” he teased. “Much better than the attic.”

Wonwoo straddled his waist, pressing thighs to his hips as he reached to drag his coat, then shirt off, bundling them up to prop behind Mingyu’s head. “Darling love,” he said happily, “I’d fuck you even with just a thin wall hiding your beauty from others – all that makes this better is that you can be as loud as you want.” He leant down to pepper Mingyu’s gorgeous mouth with little kisses. “Howl as loudly as you can,” he teased. “No one’s coming to rescue you.”

Mingyu’s breath caught at that. Jeon Wonwoo was a very mannered, very polite sort of a man that considered the needs of others, but inside him burned a flame, a flickering wilderness that he suppressed far more than Mingyu considered good for him. “You think you can make me howl?” he asked breathlessly, fingers splaying over Wonwoo’s taut stomach to massage up his ribcage.

“Puppy,” Wonwoo said happily, so very fondly, with his love for Mingyu visible in his eyes. “Is that a challenge?”

* * *

Rain thundered down on the leaves above them, falling into a semi-circle around them. It filled the air with the smell of wet nature; the scent was so heady that it turned Mingyu’s head as he looked at the cock in front of his mouth. The first time he had seen his mate naked he hadn’t believed the vampire could be that built underneath his frumpy clothes; the length had been so thick and long he had had real doubts about it fitting. All the years that had passed had rid him of that fear, but seeing it like this was still worthy of a moment’s pause.

“Open,” Wonwoo ordered softly, leaning to press the head against Mingyu’s cherry-red lips. He reached up to the large stone to find a spot to balance; like this he couldn’t not only see Mingyu submissively opening his lips, but how wide they spread and how Mingyu’s eyelashes fluttered as he fed him inch after inch of his length. It was a little uncomfortable for his mate, but he knew him by now – Mingyu cherished that little bit of discomfort, the faintest hint of too-much. “More. Come on, puppy. Swallow me.”

Gasping around the fat rod in his mouth, Mingyu inhaled through his nose and tilted his head forward a little, just enough for Wonwoo’s hand to settle against his nape and support him. Whining, _hungry_ , he allowed the cock in deeper and deeper; even when he was fed full, lips stretched to their utmost, there was still enough that he had to reach up with his hands. He jerked his eyes open when Wonwoo pressed a thumb warningly against his nape – his mate liked watching his eyes start to tear up, liked mouth-fucking him able to see how it affected him.

Wonwoo set a slow, steady rhythm just in the beginning, just to let Mingyu’s throat get used to it, but a shiver racking the golden body underneath him enticed him to fuck forward a little more roughly, using the power in his waist and hips to dominate Mingyu’s mouth. No chance for air, no sweet, soft movements – he fucked him slowly and surely, pressing ever-deeper into his mate’s mouth, shuddering at the hot, luscious feeling of his tongue and throat tight around the sensitive head. “You don’t need to be back soon, right?” he asked, but didn’t stop. “How about I make you work for it tonight, hm?”

Mingyu whined helplessly, mind a blur of impressions as he fought to please his mate. There was so much in his mouth his jaw started to ache and he could feel saliva slip from his lips to messily trail down his mouth and chin; he wasn’t sure whether words were possible, but his mind didn’t care. His mate was implacable when he was this wild: once he had fed Mingyu his cock and told him to keep still throughout the entire run of the Godfather trilogy. He had spent most of the first quiet, but had devolved to begging for more halfway through the second, and by the time the third had ended, he had been so desperate that he sucked him soft, then hard three times over, creeling and crying for more.

“I really do remember our first time,” Wonwoo reminisced as he steadily fucked his mate’s mouth, seemingly ignoring the tears creeping up in the corners of his eyes. “I was so _angry_ at you for nearly getting killed all I could do was hold you down and fuck you.”

Mingyu moaned as well, remembering the moment. He really had been held down, helpless and finally submissive, squealing as he finally got what he had been begging for for weeks. He still remembered the slice of Wonwoo’s teeth into his neck, the moment when his body finally surrendered. He gasped as Wonwoo allowed him a rare reprieve of a moment of air. “I…” he said, voice rough as he desperately swallowed, but the broad, fat head forced his mouth open again.

Long minutes passed as Wonwoo skillfully fucked his mouth; when he finally pulled out enough to rest his cock on Mingyu’s desperate tongue his lover was gasping and panting for air, expression misty and drenched in pleasure. He gave him ample time to breath but didn’t help him, not even when Mingyu started sucking noisily at his very tip, tongue delving into the little slit in it to tease and torment him. “So pretty,” he cooed softly, caressing Mingyu’s head encouragingly. “So very pretty, my puppy knows who his master is, right?”

Mingyu didn’t feel debased by the words but hungry rather; he knew intrinsically Wonwoo loved him like the moon loved the sun, and would take care of his needs no matter what. “Yes, master,” he whispered, voice fucked rough, before sucking in supplication again. “Please?”

Wonwoo laughed as he sat back, settling his hips over Mingyu’s hardened cock to let their two lengths rub against each other. “That depends,” he teased, and reached out to tap Mingyu’s outstretched tongue-tip. “Do you want it here?” He held up a finger as Mingyu opened his mouth answer. “Or…” The finger fell to Mingyu’s chin, tracing a hot path down his throat and magnificent chest before his fingertip pressed warmly below his bellybutton, massaging. “Or here?”

Mingyu stuttered, brought back from the haze of pleasure at that question, and he nibbled on his sore, fucked lower lip. “I dunno,” he said with an impatient wiggle. He loved drinking his mate down, it was one of his favourite activities, but… “If you fuck me,” he said enticingly, you can hold my legs up and feed from them as you do?” He really, really loved being fucked from behind as well, but Wonwoo’s expression at the moment…

“You’re really asking for it today, huh?” Wonwoo rasped roughly, raggedly. His touch grew stronger, then moved to clasp their cocks together and jerk them off slowly. “You’re so bold sometimes, do I have to teach you again not to top from the bottom?”

Wild, feeling desire and love and freedom bubbling in his veins, Mingyu arched his back needily. “You like it when I’m bold,” he said happily, lifting his legs as Wonwoo sat back further. The position felt a little strange, until he wiggled to get comfortable and reached up to brace knees and hands against the rock they lay against, slowly opening his thighs to bare everything to his husband. He didn’t have the biggest ass in the book – his almost son-in-law had that nailed down – but he gloried in the sight of his mate’s eyes darkening as the valley between his legs parted enough to show the tiny little hole hidden there.

Wonwoo felt as if something kicked him in his chest. He loved his wild lover, but something different rode Mingyu this afternoon, turning him hotter than usual. He reached up, collected a trace of translucent precum and saliva from his weeping, wet cock, and pressed his coated thumb against the small, firm pucker. He had seen it fucked red before, but now it merely fluttered against the pad of his thumb, parting just a little. He leant in a tad, grasped Mingyu’s hips into his hands and hauled his ass up in the air until he had him crowded against the stone, offered up like a supplication as he leant down to lave slowly over the tight opening.

Mingyu shouted with pleasure as he felt his mate’s tongue flick over him, uncaring who heard him. Wonwoo had a _magical_ tongue, teasing him masterfully with each flick and delicate probe; his hoarse voice grew much worse as he squealed and bucked as best he can, begging noisily for some relief that, given his lover’s mood, was a long way off in the future still.

Wonwoo ate him out until he was soft and trembling and spasming, tongue-tip digging deep to wet him down enough; when he added fingers to finger-fuck him through the tonguing Mingyu started to babble, uncaring what he said as long as the pleasure continued. It was so, _so_ tremendous he didn’t notice when he slipped languages, or when he started drumming and kicking his legs in the air. All he cared about was that stretch that opened him wider and wider, until Wonwoo had four fingers knuckle-deep inside him and tapped his prostate with each stroke into him. He knew better than to come, even though pleasure twisted his belly crazily; it wasn’t until Wonwoo pulled out and tapped the thick head of his cock against his quivering rim and ordered ‘Come’ that he did.

Cum spurted over his chest and face and the stone, dripping down as his mate forced that crazy cock into him no matter how he bore down. Mingyu felt mad with the pleasure, caught between clamping down in his climax and opening for his mate’s cock; when sanity finally returned he had been fucked wide open, and Wonwoo was steadily staring down at him, cock trapped deep inside his belly.

“Good puppy,” his mate ordered approvingly as he stared at him through tear-filled, misty eyes. “You’re so beautiful like this, you know? So golden and radiant and absolutely mesmerising.”

Mingyu whined at his words; his mate knew he had a giant praise kink and teased him often; right now it felt as if his heart could flutter out of his chest from the warm words and approving pats high on the back of his thighs. “R…really?” he managed to get out, cheeks flushed as fiery red as his chest. He felt _wonderful_ like this, not dirty at all. “I am! I try?”

Wonwoo’s hips started to slowly rock forwards, then backwards. “Mhm,” he murmured, reaching to bring a calf closer to kiss worshipfully down its long, lean length. “I adore you from the top of your wild hair to the tips of your feet.” He laughed against Mingyu’s ankle, biting at the bone there, and looked down at his red-faced mate as he fucked him slowly and surely. “If you can do that again for me, come untouched when I order you, I’ll even give you a reward. Anything you want.”

Mingyu’s eyelashes fluttered at the praise and promise; he felt so loved he felt speechless. “Anything?” he finally got out. “I… I want to stay with them for a while,” he whispered softly. “I want to see the babies grow up a little, I want to see Jihoon’s, and then I want…” He broke off and nibbled on his lip, reaching up to wipe at his face as he dug up his heart’s desire. “I want some more of our own,” he finally whispered, dropping his hands to look at Wonwoo. “Even if we have to try for another century, I want…”

Wonwoo swallowed, holding still as his mate’s emotions overwhelmed him again. He worked slowly to lower his hips and legs, then picked him up by the ass until his cock popped free. “I promise,” he whispered as he picked him up enough to press little fluttery kisses to his abdomen, then the head of his cock. “As many as you want.” His eyes glittered as he looked up at Mingyu, tugged him back down on his rampant cock. “Do you want to start now? He murmured, biting down on one of the tiny brown nipples, worrying it a little with his teeth.

Mingyu shouted with pleasure, back arching. “Yes!” he called out, voice ringing. “Yes, yes, yes!”

* * *

The forest rang with the ferocity of Mingyu’s cries as he tried to hold himself stable. It had been hours; even the wildlife had deserted their immediately area as his mate fucked him. He had been edged again and again, fucked up against the stone, then on his knees, then on his back, until he didn’t know whether up was down and all he could do was present himself willingly. A few minutes ago, Wonwoo had draped him over a nearby rock with his ass up in the air and had spanked his ass until it was pink because he had almost come without permission; the skin there felt like it was singing from the sweet bite of the impacts and the cool, rain-filled air.

“Hold it like that, puppy,” Wonwoo ordered, voice coolly authoritarian behind him; his cock rested just outside Mingyu’s pink-fucked entrance, _just_ kissing wetly at it with precum. “Do you understand?”

Mingyu pinched his eyes shut and desperately nodded; he wanted to be obedient but he also had no strength left. Even if an entire troupe of Carnival dancers came through, he would not have been able to move. “Please,” he begged hoarsely. “Please give it to me.”

Wonwoo made him wait, letting the cool wet air chill his rim until he shivered where he lay before he stepped and fucked back into him in one smooth stroke. His hand settled on the back of Mingyu’s head, pulling his neck up in an arch from the hold, and the other settled on the small of his waist to hold him steady.

It felt like fire and steel and impossible wetness inside him; Mingyu was so absurdly turned on that everything about him felt as if it glowed with energy, as if he was sapping energy directly from his mate’s body to shine with it. Everything shivered; even the bite of the rock into his chest was pleasure, and he wailed long and loud as Wonwoo smacked his ass again to make him tighten up. He did so, frantically, not even sure what he was saying, and fell deep into himself to concentrate on the feeling of being taken over and over again.

Even through his tears, through the pain of his tired body trying to reach climax again, he felt it building up in his body with slow, immense surges of pleasure. It knotted him tighter and tighter, made the empty spot below his belly-button _ache_ to be filled. Wonwoo’s cock hammered into him without care, forcing his insides to make space; for an insane moment he wished his mate had a knot like his to split him even wider, but babbling praise ran from his mouth like their old waterfall, letting everyone close by know that he was being so deliciously conquered.

Seconds later, the position didn’t please Wonwoo; he hauled him up by main force and slammed him into the tall stone that they sheltered against, using gravity to take him even deeper. His neck was arched so far over it ached, and he cried out weakly as Wonwoo’s teeth sliced into him again, slow steady pulls of his blood leaving his body in insistent urges. He wailed, hands scrabbling to support himself as his legs failed; Wonwoo’s hands were there in the next second to hold him against the rock, support him without fail.

“Open your mouth,” Wonwoo hissed into his ear, and Mingyu’s lips fell open immediately as he turned his head. Seconds later he had his mate’s tongue in his mouth; the supernova of tasting his vampiric blood exploded in Mingyu’s head, turning the world white with snow.

“When I say three, puppy,” his mate ordered, and he whimpered obediently, shook his head in confusion as he tried to nod it instead.

He almost didn’t last to three, but with a kiss of surprising delicacy Wonwoo bit him on the other side of his neck, right over the mating bite he had left so long ago; Mingyu’s inner world detonated as he came helplessly, cum spilling messily over the moss-covered stone. The first surging heat of seed deep inside him made him kick his heels and whine and beg; Wonwoo cared little about over-stimulation as he fucked him hard and raw, pumping him slowly fuller and fuller. He felt the seed soak deep into his body, shedding warmth, and cried as his mate slowly filled him up. In the end all he could do was babble meaninglessly as he trusted in his mate and the rock to hold him up, slowly petting at his ever-expanding stomach.

Time went away from him for a little. When he came to he was wrapped in Wonwoo’s coat and lying back on the moss, though Wonwoo had tilted his hips up a little and was slowly playing with his rim, delicately stuffing all the cum back inside that tried to escape as Mingyu’s body shivered and clenched haphazardly. He felt so cherished, from the little kisses against his hair to the fluttery-hot feeling deep inside him.

“Thank you,” he managed to gurgle out aeons later. “That was…”

“Was?” Wonwoo inquired with a delicate chuckle against his one temple. “We’re not finished, puppy, there’s still a whole forest to celebrate. When I take you back tonight, you’re not going to be able to walk.” He leant over to kiss Mingyu’s expanded belly with quick, teasing pecks. “After all, you asked to be pregnant. This isn’t nearly full enough.”

The last shred of sanity in Mingyu’s mind broke, and he creeled hungrily at the promise. “You mean that? Please, please….”

Wonwoo moved to rear over him again, cock still hard and angry red, even with his expression loving and warm. “Puppy,” he promised. “When I’m done with you, you’re going to look more pregnant than anyone back at the house.”


End file.
